


The Scourge of Duckburg

by Angel_Ghosty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 1987)
Genre: Negaverse, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Ghosty/pseuds/Angel_Ghosty
Summary: The Negaverse. A universe full of despair, desolation, and, worst of all, evil. In such a world, one wonders how a villain isn't made. But those who do are all the more mysterious. This is the story of Fenton Crackshell and his rise as the infamous Gizmoduck.





	The Scourge of Duckburg

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the recent DuckTales reboot episode featuring Fenton Crackshell Cabrera (aka Gizmoduck), I wanted to write out my own interpretation of the original version of Fenton's rise as Gizmoduck in the Negaverse. I've had it on my mind for a while and seeing the episode motivated me to finally write it out. Enjoy!

Everything hurt. His body, his head... His heart.

Fenton did everything she asked of him. No, demanded of him. About every cent he earned went into delivering all she wanted. But it wasn't enough. Of course, it wasn't enough.

Entering his apartment, he limped to the bathroom to check the damage. The mirror revealed a black eye beginning to form, along with more swelling and bruising. His hair was messier than usual and his clothes dirty and ripped. Sighing, he undressed and showered off the smell of sweat, beer, and grime. Who knows what else had gone down in that alley beforehand. The water stung cuts he received from broken glass. He couldn't help but recall the beginning of their relationship.

He admired her from afar. Gandra Dee didn't want a bean-counter, he heard. She wanted someone with money, someone who could take care of her. Sure, he faced expulsion before graduating high school, but he did have a special skill that could aid him. And it did. The accountant of the richest duck in the world definitely caught her eye. In mere days, he got all he wanted. A better job and the girl of his dreams, plus a special device only for his use as a bonus. Things were finally going his way. For the moment.

Soon enough, she wanted more. More jewelry, more designer clothes, more attention, more, more, and more. She became so demanding his paycheck could hardly handle one of her desires. It didn't help when he refused to buy her anything to save what little he had for bills. She only went out and proved there were other men who could meet her needs, both with money and in bed. He turned to threatening Scrooge for a raise. Else something happened to his precious money bin. His employer understood the severity of the threat. The alter ego was unstoppable. After all, the main reason for the development of the suit was to guard the structure. He granted Fenton what he wanted. A raise for his accounting job and a bonus for every assignment not part of the original job description.

The extra cash pleased the two of them for a while. He even managed to save enough to finally move out of his Ma's place. As a grown man, he needed his space. Things were working out for him again. But not for long.

Again, she demanded more and again she went out to prove there were others who could do better. He felt he had no choice but to use the suit to please her. Whatever Gandra wanted that he couldn't provide, he stole. She toyed with him so often he began to question if she loved him at all. But when he managed to win her back, she adored him. During this period, he would contemplate on popping the question. Though he always managed to convince himself out of consideration. Why he didn't understand at the time. Soon enough, the cycle repeated. Three hundred and eighty-seven times Scrooge reprimanded him for using the suit. Three hundred and eighty-seven times he shut Scrooge down with a threat. He soon caught on that Fenton will do whatever he wanted with the suit, regardless if Scrooge ordered it or not.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off before getting dressed. His fists clenched as he remembered their recent date, their final date, only a few hours before.

Their blissful period was coming to an end. They were eating at a nice restaurant. Fenton had only hinted at her not to order too pricey a meal. He knew he still had bills to pay and his suit was still at his apartment. He couldn't waltz out to get it and rob a bank. Not that she needed to know such information. She did not take it well. She accused him of not treating her as a man should on a date before storming off to the bar for a drink, leaving him alone. When she didn't return, he went looking for her. She was flirting with another man who seemed to take a clear interest in her.

Even if he was aware of it, he never actually caught her cheating in person. At that moment, he saw red. The confrontation was a blur to him. But he did feel a fist send him to the floor. On instinct, he curled up to protect himself. The man and his friends kicked, punched, stomped on, and threw beer and glass at him. Soon he felt dragged out and tossed out into an alley where their assault continued. Their laughs and insults taunted him. They only stopped when he heard Gandra's voice, but not to help him. She sneered at him, beaten and down, before ending their relationship. She left him in that alley alone, barely conscious.

Fenton didn't know how long he stayed in that alley. Although he did manage to fight through the pain and drag himself back to his apartment. Now here he was, sore, dejected, and angry. All his efforts to save their relationship wasted. The threats, the compromises, the risks he took, all for nothing. It infuriated him. Without a second thought, he lashed out at his surroundings. Furniture knocked over, fragile items are broken, other things were thrown about with little care. Hot tears trailed down his cheeks as his cries of anger echoed through the empty apartment. He didn't care if he got a noise complaint. He tossed anything that reminded him of her in the trash. Getting to the closet, he pulled out any clothing she had left over.

Then, he paused.

At his feet sat the gizmo suit. Scrooge instructed him to never use the suit unless requested for whatever job he had in mind. Fenton stared at it before narrowing his eyes. He grabbed the suit and pressed a few buttons, causing it to form into a suitcase. He grabbed it and stormed out. He didn't care that his body ached, it was time he showed the world he was done. He stepped into an alley and spoke his code words, allowing the suit to fit over him. Rolling out into the street, he looked around at the passing civilians. Many of them saw him and backed away in fear. All knew of his reputation as Scrooge's lethal guard dog. Little did they know, he was going to change all that.

Gizmoduck rolled through the streets, catching the citizen's attention. With ease, he threw cars out of his way, not caring where the cars landed. Within moments, he arrived at the restaurant. He smirked darkly before pressing a button to aim a missile. The shocked sounds of civilians didn't phase him. The explosive weapon launched into the building. Screams filled the air as a fiery explosion engulfed the building. Glancing at the spectators, Gizmoduck saw the fear in all those watching. His smirk darkened. Pressing another button, the missile holder retracted and out came a machine gun. Without hesitation, he turned on the civilians, gunning down everyone in his path. The screams of terror and cries of pain pleased him in a way he never felt. Soon enough, police arrived to take him down. But there was nothing they could do. Gizmoduck was invincible, everyone knew that fact. As he rolled down the street, he left behind a trail of bodies, chaos, and destruction. Coming to an intersection, something caught his eye. There, overlooking the entire city on the highest hill, sat the money bin.

An evil chuckle escaped his beak as he made his way to the structure.


End file.
